


Trine

by femme4jack



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/pseuds/femme4jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bonus drabble for Raisedbymoogles for her birthday, because she thought the idea of Carly/Spike/Chip as a polyamorous trine was a happy thing, and so do I!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raisedbymoogles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/gifts).



> **Content Advisory:** References human PnP

If they hadn't lived among a species of polyamorous giant sentient alien robots, the possibility might never have occurred to them.

If all three had not, at various times, turned to one another for bittersweet solace at their incompatibility with their various youthful unrequited crushes, it might never have happened.

If other humans had not reacted with horrified revulsion at the ways they each were slowly allowing themselves to be modified and changed, they may not have turned to one another.

There were so many reasons why it might never have come to pass, but as the three lay panting in a tangled mass of limbs and recently upgraded cables (tentacles, Carly insisted), they couldn't help but to be thankful for the chances and heartbreaks that had brought them to this present revelation of trine.


End file.
